Our Dreams
by reviee
Summary: Sakura, as a little twelve year-old, loved dreaming about Sasuke Uchiha. This was an illusion; she knew better than to even hope Sasuke would come back 'home'. /SasuSaku/


**summary: **Sakura, as a little twelve year-old, loved dreaming about Sasuke Uchiha. It would always make her day, but as a twenty year-old, there was no such things as dreams. They were all an illusion; she knew that much. She couldn't even _hope _that Sasuke would come back. /SasuSaku/

* * *

**Watashi no Yume**

For our dear Haruno Sakura's birthday

* * *

Sometimes, her daydreams would be that Sasuke would randomly tell her he loves her after training, when Kakashi-sensei and Naruto were off. (_Naruto _was off to buy, "_Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Kakashi-sensei, you're buying!"_) and Kakashi was simply trailing along. (_Kakashi _smiled under his mask, knowing exactly what leaving the two (secretly in love) shinobi would do.)

Her long, pink hair would be fluttering in the wind, and he'd come up to her and romantically confess to her.

As they sit together in the grass, suddenly, he would put his arm around her, his mouth nearing the shell of her ear and then whisper something along the lines of, "Sakura… you know you look absolutely _stunning _after training, right?"

And she would blush and giggle, like the immature twelve year-old she was, and give him a peck on the cheek.

Then they'd have their happily ever after.

* * *

Other times, she'd dream that during the night, while the stars were shining brightly in the sky, the moonlight lighting up Sakura's features, after the team had ramen together, he'd offer to walk her home.

During their walk, she would talk, she would blush at the _thought _of Sasuke walking her home. He would stay silent, staring at her with admiration in his eyes. A small smile would tug at his lips, a smile made just for her, and he'd take her hand lightly. She wouldn't care, she'd continue chatting idly; and they would both be enjoying each other's company.

When they arrived at her house, the sparks would fly.

They'd be right in front of her house and he'd suddenly take her other hand so they were face to face. Slowly, he'd inch his face closer to hers and their lips would brush together, sending pleasurable chills down her spine.

Then, Sasuke would push their lips together, closing the space between them. Their breaths would be mingled into one, and it would be a soft, innocent kiss.

When he pulls away, she'd be there; smiling and a faint blush would be adorning her cheeks beautifully. He'd lean in and whisper softly in her ear, "Good night, dear Sakura… I love you."

And he'd disappear into the night, leaving her standing and confused.

* * *

But, she still had her favourite one.

One day, after training, Sasuke would leave early, his face grim and pained. He would look lonely and she could practically hear his heart breaking. She could almost see the crystal tears fall down his face. But it seemed she was the only who saw.

So, right after Sasuke left, Sakura would discreetly follow him to where he went. As Sasuke walked, and Sakura followed, they'd end up at the Uchiha Compound. She'd gasp silently, trying to stay quiet. But Sasuke was a ninja, so, he obviously heard her. He would spin around, demand in an angry voice, "Who's there?"

Embarassed, she'd come out of her hiding spot with her hands behind her back and smiling sheepishly. Sasuke would let his shoulder relax once more, let out a breath and would ask Sakura, "What are you doing here?"

With an innocent tone, she'd answer, "At training, you looked so hurt, Sasuke-kun. And then you left early, I wanted to see what was wrong."

He'd sigh and state, "You're annoying."

She'd be strong and ignore it. She'd walk over to Sasuke, who was standing in front of the door to the backyard of the Uchiha Compound.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She'd ask in a _very _concerned voice.

He'd just shake his and walk out the door. She'd follow him into the yard, and she'd see exactly what he was pained about. She understood everything at the mere sight of the gravestones.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He'd turn around and wave to her, signaling her to come next to him. She'd gladly come, but keeping the sad atmosphere in the air. It _was_, after all, Sasuke's parents', who were massacred, resting place.

He'd go on his knees and bow to the gravestones. Silently in his head, he'd talk to his parents.

She, however, would talk aloud. "Uchiha-san. Uchiha-san." She greeted both of Sasuke's parents. "I hope you're resting well in heaven. I just wanted to let you know Sasuke-kun's doing so well! He graduated from the Academy as a top student. You should be proud of him! Even as his teammate, I, Sakura Haruno, am so proud of Sasuke-kun. It makes me want to work harder."

"Sasuke-kun had always said I was weak. He keeps me motivated, really!"

And in the spur of moment, she'd wrap her arms around his waist from his right side, and they'd stare at his parents' gravestones together.

* * *

Her dreams were crushed when he left the village on that night. She wanted to do everything to stop him from doing so.

She had been crying, begging, screaming and even threatening. Nothing had worked… she was, after all, hopeless in Sasuke's eyes.

She had been knocked out. But before that, her ears had caught the 'thank you' Sasuke was had stated before knocking her out.

When she awoke, she was on a bench. She had immediately started crying again.

* * *

The next time they met, she didn't feel like she wanted to cry anymore.

More than anything, she wanted him to recognize and acknowledge her. She wanted to _show _him that she wasn't the weak little girl she had been when he left. She could heal, she could break your body into pieces. She could force you into submission with a flick of her wrist.

But, no.

It always had to be about Naruto and Sasuke. It was always their fight. It was as if she wasn't there. Sasuke had only aimed to kill Naruto and probably hadn't even spared her a glance. It was heartwrenching.

So when Naruto and Sai were electrified, she took it as her chance.

But no, Yamato thought that it was too dangerous. Why does everyone take her as a small kid who can't defend herself? She was strong, dammit!

Either way, they left the lair without Sasuke-kun.

* * *

It was her eighteenth birthday today.

She was becoming an adult. Ino had insisted throwing her a party with lots and lots of people. Seriously, Ino was becoming… incredulous. Sakura had never seen so many people in her _life, _let alone in her _house_.

She had received lots of gifts but nothing could satisfy her craving for _him_. She wanted him _home _but she knew better than to even _hope _for him to come back. It was a little bit farther than impossible.

Everyone had left by now, leaving Sakura alone in her house. She was _drunk_. Tsunade was an alcoholic, and she had made Sakura drink a bit _too _much, insisting that she had to. It was to celebrate her becoming of an adult.

Sakura complied, knowing her teacher's tantrums.

When she arrived in her room, she thought she was hallucinating when she saw _him _leaning against her window from the _inside_. How the hell did he get in?

She didn't care, though, she wanted Sasuke back more than ever right now. It was her _birthday _for god's sake, she thinks she deserves a bit of love today of _all _days.

"Saa… Sasuke-kunnn…" She draws out, taking his wrist.

Surprisingly, his wrist doesn't disappear. Nor does his body, and she could _feel _the heat radiating from his body. He was _real_. And she was as _euphoric _as ever.

"You… You're backkkk…" She whispers. "I'm… I'mm not letting youuu leaveee m-mee again…."

With her mind clouded with alcohol and feelings, she pressed her lips hotly against his, sticking her tongue in his mouth right away. He responded, and he was not a fake, an illusion nor was he a hallucination.

He sucked on her tongue, making her moan. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, effectively pulling her closer to him. He crushed her form to his, impossibly bring her closer. Sakura's arms encircled Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss. Her fingers massaged his scalp, relaxing him from his long journey.

They pull away to catch their breaths, but as soon as Sasuke catches his, he takes Sakura's forearms and pushes her against the wall, ravishing her lips once again.

His hands roam under her shirt, tracing her curves; going up, and up under they read the bottom of her breasts. He doesn't the material in between him and the flesh he longed to touch, so he moved to remove the bra. The clasp came off nicely, falling to the ground.

Under the fabric of her shirt, he squeezes the desired flesh. She gives a loud moan, pulling a bit away from their heated kiss. But Sasuke won't have that, he crushes her body against his once more and kisses her again.

He continues fondling with her breasts, making her moan _in _their kiss.

Finally deciding that the fabric on top of his hands were beginning to bug him, and that he _really _wanted to lavish the skin but with his _mouth_. Quickly, he pulled it over her head, breaking their kiss for a moment, and then attacked her neck.

She inclined her head, giving him more space. He sucked, he bit and he licked the skin he had gained access to. He trailed down, going lower and lower under he reached his desired destination.

She moaned hotly, feeling his tongue brush over her hardened peak. Her hand was on the back of his head, pushing him to go further; to pleasure _her _further.

After his business with her chest, he trailed his mouth downwards even more, until he reached her stomach. Sakura was feeling unbearably hot, and something, a chilling pleasure, was pooling in her stomach.

So she moaned.

Sasuke took this as a sign and pulled down her skirt, almost ripping her leggings off and literally _ripped _her panties off of her.

She wriggled, feeling the cold air on her womanhood. It wasn't the most comfortable thing. She had her eyes closed, and she did _not _want to see Sasuke staring at her so intently. It would drive her insane.

He stood back up, pressing his lips against hers once again. This time, he pushed a finger into her harshly. She opened her mouth in a gasp, feeling something intrude. Taking it out and then in again, he created a wild pace.

His finger went in and out of her and she moaned every time it came in. She rolled her hips towards him, hoping that his finger would go deeper.

He smirked against her lips and added another finger.

"Ahhh…" She moaned. "Sa-Sa…Sasuke…"

His pace became faster, wilder, and he was practically slamming his fingers into her. Eventually, he added another one. Three fingers slamming into her wildly made her head spin. Already, she had gotten to her climax.

A small chuckle emitted from his throat. "I'm not done yet, cherry blossom."

Her juices came spilling out onto his fingers. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes. He had his fingers pushed into his mouth, sucking on them like a boy and his lollipop.

Suddenly, he lifted her onto the window sill. Her bare ass against the texture of the wall didn't feel good at all, but her mind was too clouded with lust to event hink about that right now.

His head quickly went between her legs. His tongue came out to taste her, giving her a slow lick before ramming his tongue inside.

"Aaa…Ahhh! OH!" Sakura moaned, her head thrown back.

Finally, he carried her bridal style towards the bed. He laid her gently on it, and Sakura looked at him worriedly, wondering why he wasn't joining her.

His hands were at the brim of his pants, undoing the rope and then pulling them down. His top came off the same way and soon, he was standing right in front of her with only his boxers.

He pulled those down too, freeing his manhood. She gasped at how big it already was.

He went to the bed, positioning himself on top of Sakura. Sakura nodded, signaling that he could.

In a quick thrust, he was inside of her.

* * *

_Push it, baby._

_Push it, baby, out of control._

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow._

* * *

"Aahhh!" Sakura screamed.

"Does it hurt?" She was surprised to hear his voice. She realized that she hadn't heard it ever since she saw him.

"N-No…"

"Then get ready, I'm going to go fast."

And moved out of her, giving her a moment's relief and then pushed inside of her again quickly. For the next minute or so, he had gone at a pretty slow pace, letting her adjust to his size and the feeling.

* * *

_Push it, baby._

_Push it, baby, out of control._

_This is the same old dance that you already know._

* * *

And then, his pace had quickened. In, out, in, out.

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed. "H-Harderr! HARDER, SASUKE-KUN!"

Hearing her demands, he slammed into her harder, burying himself deep within her. He could feel her walls clenching around his member tightly, driving him over the edge with desire.

* * *

_Push it, baby._

_Push it, baby, out of control._

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow._

* * *

Just as she was about to come again, he stopped. He switched their positions so that she was on top and he was on the bottom. She looked at him quizzically.

"Ride me."

With one order, she pushed him into herself.

She screamed, but she desperately wanted more. So she set the pace herself. She wanted it fast and wild, hard. She rolled her hips faster and harder so that he buried himself deeper into her.

Finally, they rode out their orgasm.

* * *

_Push it, baby,_

_Push it, baby, out of control._

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow…_

* * *

When Sakura woke up, Sasuke was still right beside her. Her arms were tight around his waist, and her head was resting on his chest.

She looked up, and she saw onyx eyes staring straight back at her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She felt sweaty and dirty. Sasuke and her were both naked. She remembered the activities going on yesterday, despite being drunk. Her head throbbed insanely.

"Hn."

His voice was still rich, deep and husky.

"Is it really you?"

"Hn."

"I-Is it you, Sasuke-kun? Or am I hallucinating? I'm dreaming again, aren't I? My daydreams are getting into my dreams…"

"Sakura, it's me."

"No, it can't be! You'd never come back!"

"It's. Me. Sakura."

"No, no, it isn't!"

He kissed her passionately.

"Did that feel real, Sakura?"

"Uh…" She blushed. "Yeah."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Now _let's _take a shower and have animalistic sex."

She knew she was dreaming.

* * *

**author's note: **I _totally _overused italics in this story. This story came out nicely, I must say. It's so YOURMOM. (iloveyou, CHARLESS.) Well, hope you enjoyed it. BTW: HBD Saku-chan!

Oh, by the way, the song I put while they were doing _it _was Starstrukk by 3OH!3


End file.
